<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Про Янга и Раша by jedi_katalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786015">Про Янга и Раша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina'>jedi_katalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Bсе эпиграфы к подпунктам - цитаты из песни "Страдание" из к/ф "Белые росы" (одна немножко подправленная))))</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush &amp; Everett Young, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Про Янга и Раша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>
  <em>That man's a lot of work. </em>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>Предисловие </strong>
</p>
  <p>Чтобы меня случайно не <strike>записали в слэшеры</strike> поняли неправильно, я сразу хочу предупредить, что когда я пишу, что Янг втрескался в Раша по уши, это не подразумевает никакого слэша, только платонические отношения, и все)) То есть оно, конечно, можно было бы писать про высокую мужскую дружбу, но для дружбы нужно как минимум двое, а чувства Янга с самого начала и почти до середины 2-го сезона (то есть большую часть времени) являются по сути не разделенными, поэтому о дружбе речь может начинать заходить только где-то к концу, а искры летят во все стороны еще с самых первых серий, так что приходится говорить именно о любви, причем односторонней. Правда, надо также признать, что авторы подозрительно тщательно расчистили поле для слэша: Янга развели и с женой, и с Тамарой, Раша без жены оставили с самого начала, а Аманду не только убили, но еще и сознание ее в карантине заперли, чтобы не отвлекать персонажей от <strike>слэша</strike> высокой мужской дружбы. То есть, похоже, у авторов все-таки могла быть мысль оставить слэш на сладкое и сделать 3-й сезон праздником для шипперов, но так как 3-го сезона нет, то и о слэше говорить не приходится) Так что они не просто "никто никого", а даже в шахматы, по-моему, так и не сыграли <strike>авторы злыдни</strike>)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>І. </strong>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>"Я к нему и так, и этак, со словами и без слов..."</em>
</p>
  <p>Мне неясно точно, когда именно Янг втрескался в Раша, но то, что это случилось очень быстро, не подлежит сомнениям) Может, даже еще до начала событий в сериале, кто его знает) Ну или уже на "Судьбе". Во всяком случае, с момента, когда они прошли звезду, чтобы в первый раз пополнить запас энергии, уже точно) В этот период мне особенно нравится, как все, значит, работают, чего-то там смотрят на своих мониторах, и у всех там цифры какие-то, графики, и только у Янга там всегда был Раш)) <strike>Нельзя надолго выпускать любимого из поля зрения))</strike> Но все-таки смотреть в монитор это, конечно, хорошо, но надо же и что-то делать для привлечения внимания и налаживания отношений, а с этим у Янга не заладилось с самого начала, и фраза "как же с ним тяжело" стала его самой часто употребляемой фразой))) Привычные для Янга методы завоевывания дружеского расположения на Раша в упор не действовали или действовали противоположным ожидаемому образом (тут сразу вспоминается сцена, где Янг дружески хлопнул Раша по плечу, а тот съежился, как от удара). Действительно, сложно) Если б Раш был женщиной, Янгу было бы, конечно, намного проще решать свою проблему, но Раш женщиной не был, так что красивые глаза Янга и его мужественный профиль на Раша абсолютно никакого впечатления не производили)) Мне всегда хотелось пожалеть Мастера, когда он всеми способами (включая попытки разнести Вселенную) пытался привлечь внимание Доктора, но надо признать, что он все-таки был в более выигрышном положении, чем Янг) Потому что какими бы сложными и напряженными ни были отношения Доктора и Мастера, у них всегда было что-то, что их связывало и от чего ни один из них при всем желании не мог уйти - тот факт, что они в детстве были лучшими друзьями. И что бы потом между ними ни происходило, эта связь была и ее невозможно было игнорировать. А для Раша Янг - совершенно посторонний человек, с которым заводить хоть какие-то отношения у него не было ни малейшего желания. То есть у него и с другими людьми на "Судьбе" не было никакого желания отношения заводить, но другим-то на это было наплевать, а вот Янг страдал)) Стоит только вспомнить, как он обиделся, когда заподозрил (и совершенно справедливо заподозрил), что требование Раша бросить застрявшего Скотта и возвращаться вовсе не было продиктовано беспокойством о Янге, а очень даже о том, что "Судьба" не получит необходимый лед)) Так что еще неизвестно, сколько времени он бы и дальше так тихонечко или не очень тихонечко страдал, если бы не случился его главный эпик фейл.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>II. </strong>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>"... Обломал немало веток, наломал немало дров." </em>
</p>
  <p>Я говорю, конечно же, об эпизоде, когда Янг бросил Раша умирать на необитаемой и явно непригодной для жизни планете. Три момента убеждают меня в том, что он сделал это как раз из-за чересчур сильной любви, а не из-за чего-то другого: 1. То, что это на Янга совсем не похоже. То есть, ну морду набить, ну, в карцер посадить, ну, суд провести - это было бы понятно и справедливо исходя из того, что сделал Раш, но не вот это вот. Чтобы сделать такое он должен был поехать крышей настолько сильно, чтоб забыть все свои принципы и правила. Неудивительно, что он потом скажет, что "стал человеком, которого не может уважать". 2. Потом, чуть позже, нам покажут глюк лейтенанта Джеймс, в котором случится практически точно та же ситуация с почти точно той же развязкой: сцена, где сначала она занималась сексом со Скоттом, потом выяснилось, что Скотт только использовал ее, не испытывая к ней ровно ничего, а потом еще и нагрубил, когда она попыталась призвать его к ответу, и в итоге Джеймс разозлилась так, что схватила какую-то железяку и врезала Скотту по башке, вследствие чего он умер) Не надо пытаться убеждать меня, что эта параллель была случайной)) 3. Еще более однозначно не случайная параллель была проведена в серии, где Раш вернулся на корабль, и Янг в конце подслушивает разговор своих подчиненных о все той же Джеймс. И кто-то там сказал, что не стал рисковать заводить с ней отношений, потому что, мол, а если все пойдет наперекосяк, то каково будет потом жить на одном корабле с человеком, от которого тебе хочется держаться как можно дальше) Да, мне нравится, что в обеих этих ситуациях речь шла именно о любовных отношениях))) Все-таки Янг был где-то недалеко)) В общем, после эпик фейла Янга и возвращения Раша ситуация из простой и даже милой "как же с ним тяжело" становится практически безнадежной, и хотя, возможно, чувство страха и злости - это хоть какие-то чувства в противовес их полному отсутствию, но все же от цели - завоевания дружбы и доверия - они, увы, уводят еще дальше. Но, надо признать, внимание Раша на себя Янг таки обратить сумел)) Взял<strike> пару уроков у Мастера, однозначно)))</strike> Но все же Янг из своего эпик фейла сумел сделать правильные выводы, наступил на горло собственной гордости и сделал все для исправления ситуации (и не только в отношении Раша, а и в целом на корабле). Даже комплимент Рашу сделал)) И предложил себя в качестве партнера по игре в шахматы)) <strike>слэшеры, молчать!)))</strike> А еще он не смог нажать на кнопку и убить Раша, тем самым поставив под угрозу корабль и всех, кто был на нем. И пусть он потом рассказывал, что "давал шанс обоим", но мы знаем, о ком он на самом деле думал, он сам это сказал - "они привели с собой Раша". Но опять же неизвестно, как бы все тянулось дальше, если бы ситуация не повернулась так, что Янгу стало не до Раша. (Рашу, впрочем, тоже стало не до того - он взломал мастер-код)).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>III. </strong>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>"Уместились на трехрядке все страданья в три ряда"</em>
</p>
  <p>В этот момент на голову Янга добрые аффтары стали валить все возможные и невозможные несчастья, справиться с которыми Янг не сумел и стал благополучно спиваться. И вот тут становится понятно, почему все-таки Янг так вцепился в Раша. Как выясняется, у Янга нет друзей. То есть не только на "Судьбе", а и вообще. И когда ему было так плохо, что в одиночку он справиться не мог, то никому не пришло в голову ему помочь. Да, у него были верные и преданные подчиненные, но этого было мало. Нужен был кто-нибудь, кто мог бы подставить плечо в трудную минуту, кто-то, чьему мнению можно доверять, кто-то, с кем можно было бы разделить ответственность в самых тяжелых ситуациях, в общем, друг, и он был Янгу необходим как воздух. А такого друга у него не было. И если бы на помощь не пришел сам корабль и все тот же Раш, который вовремя попинал Скотта, Янг определенно просто спился бы. И когда совместными усилиями "Судьбы", Камиллы, Раша и Скотта Янга удалось вытащить из запоя, наконец случился долгожданный и довольно неожиданный прорыв (и снова судьба помогла))) А именно, Раш наконец-то сделал нечто такое, что Янг расценил как ответные чувства и взаимность - Раш неожиданно спас Янгу жизнь)) И всё, все проблемы Янга внезапно как рукой сняло. Хотя он все так же убил Райли, все так же потерял ребенка и все так же развелся с женой. Но Раш ответил на его чувства, и Янга как подменили) Он успокоился, перестал дергаться (ведь уже не надо, уже все хорошо!))) и стал тем самым настоящим лидером и командиром, в котором все так нуждались все предыдущие серии)) Кроме того, он развил и закрепил свой успех, когда вызвался остаться с любимым Рашем на "Судьбе" до конца)) (теперь можно, уже же все хорошо!))))</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
  <strong>IV. </strong>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>"Счастье есть и счастья нету..." </em>
</p>
  <p>К сожалению, когда шиппер в моем лице уже раскатал губу и понадеялся, что ну вот сейчас, сейчас-то уже все будет хорошо, авторы внезапно стали усиленно разводить ОТП в том смысле, что они даже в одном помещении почти никогда не оказывались, а если оказывались, то говорили исключительно о делах и не более того. Прям как у Адама и Эдди научились (или это наоборот, Адам и Эдди у авторов SGU уроки брали?))) - как Румбелль ругается и гадости друг другу делает, так на это у нас экранного времени дофига, а как что-нибудь милое и флаффное - так или в час по чайной ложке, или вообще за кадром, додумывайте сами :( ) Но под конец аффтары все же одумались даже немного порадовали шипперов сценами, из которых стало ясно, насколько далеко продвинулись Янг и Раш по пути к настоящей мужской дружбе) Причем Раш уже вовсе не возражал, а тоже практически в любви признавался) Правда, Янг об этом не узнал) Я имею в виду, когда виртуальная Аманда спросила Раша, зачем ему возвращаться в реальный мир, он ответил: "Меня ждет полковник Янг и работа")) Да, именно в таком порядке)))) И да, нельзя заставлять Янга ждать, он от этого нервничает)) И еще мой любимый момент: *кто-то из команды Янгу* Можно, мы сделаем вот это? *Янг оборачивается на Раша* *Раш кивает* *Янг члену команды* Разрешаю. И вот так все время)))) Ну красота же))) Ну и финал, финал просто потрясающий) Янг однозначно сманипулировал Элаем, чтобы тот остался последним на корабле, а не Раш) Нельзя же Рашем так рисковать)) Раш достался Янгу слишком дорогой ценой, чтобы можно было даже в теории допустить вариант, что Янг потом через 3 года проснется, а Раша рядом нет, и Янг снова один. Нееет, никак нельзя было такое допустить))</p>
  <p>P.S. Как выглядит признание в любви в сериале SGU:</p>
  <p>YOUNG: You good?</p>
  <p>RUSH: Tired.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bсе эпиграфы к подпунктам - цитаты из песни "Страдание" из к/ф "Белые росы" (одна немножко подправленная))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>